


G2-v.1

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, Episode Related, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-22
Updated: 2006-03-22
Packaged: 2019-02-02 07:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12722151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Those creepy, sneaky little grey guys.





	G2-v.1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Ick. Just.... ick. Horror themes.  


* * *

G2-v.1  
or... Scenes They Didn't Show Us, and Some They Did...  
(not exactly in chronological order)

"You know why I am here," Thor said to Loki. "You should have known that O'Neill's genetic code was safeguarded for his own protection."

"Excuse me?" O'Neill tried to lift one eyebrow.

"A marker was placed in your DNA," Thor explained, "to prevent any attempts at genetic manipulation."

{hmmm,} thought Jack, {wonder when they did that. I certainly don't remember any such procedure}

Daniel and Sam shared a few thoughts about NewJack's abnormality and lack of growth; Jack's concentration wandered; he wondered briefly if he might still be under chemical influence, if whatever had kept him asleep for a week hadn't quite worn off yet -- then he lost the train of thought when he focused in on "not the key".

"I thought I was advanced?" he whined.

"Indeed you are O'Neill," said Thor, "but our scientists have already determined that while you are an important step forward in the evolutionary chain, the missing link we have been searching for still eludes us."

{Hmmm...} thought Jack. {And you determined this exactly when? Did I... wouldn't I remember if I'd agreed to...}, and then he was distracted with convincing Thor to save YoungJack's life. He did not inquire further.

* * *

Five Years previous....

The wormhole disengaged.

"I'm back," said Jack.

His teammates and CO all sighed in relief.

"What happened?" asked Daniel.

"Do you still possess the knowledge of the Ancients?" wondered Teal'c.

"Nope," Jack replied. "Don't remember a thing." He turned to Daniel. "But ya know that meaning of life stuff?

Daniel nodded.

"I think we're gonna be alright..."

Jack's team escorted him to the infirmary, where he underwent a more thorough than usual post-mission check-up and received a clean bill of health.

Had anyone thought to shave the left side of his head and project an ultraviolet light source at a 45 degree angle, they would have seen a tattoo reading G2-v.1.

* * *

A few hours before that--

Jack exited the wormhole at high speed and rolled down the stairs. Bruised and aching, he looked up to see a rather large indoor space, populated with a great many short, skinny, naked grey aliens, two of whom approached him.

"Ego deserdi asordo," he said to the creatures. They spoke to each other in a language he could not decipher.

He addressed them again; "comdo asorda."

One of the greys held up what looked like a smaller, blue-er version of the goa'uld hand device -- Jack suffered excruciating pain as a bright beam of light sucked out all the contents of his brain. He fell over, unconscious.

* * *

When Jack came to, he was suspended in a forcefield, hovering a few inches off the ground. Two Roswell greys, he supposed they must be of the Asgard, were gently guiding his bubble down a hallway.

"Hey!" he yelled; they did not react. "Lemme out of here!" He banged his fists upon the inside of the bubble -- in front of him above, below, to the sides, all to no avail.

The rooms lining either side of the hallway had no doors; as they floated past, he took the opportunity to read the placards posted at each, and to look in.

In a room labeled G2-v.2, was a man who looked just like himself, strapped in a chair, the top of his head missing. An Asgard stood behind the man, poking sharp metal things into the poor sod's brain, pausing to take notes.

In Room G2-v.3, the Him was strapped to a table, legs in the air, apparent recipient of the apocryphal anal probe.

Him G3-v.6 had his chest open and peeled back in layers; the left lung was missing.

G7-v.3 had clear tubes running from various machines to his arms, to his chest, to his groin... liquids of assorted colors flowed in, flowed out.

G5-v.4 wasn't a man at all, merely.... parts.

Some of the hims were yelling obsenities, some screaming in anguish, some were sobbing, one rolled up his eyes and collapsed at just the moment he passed by and another bit through his own tongue.

It was a very long hallway; there were many, many rooms.

By the time Jack was placed in his cell, he had come to realize that no one from Earth would ever find him, because no one from Earth would look for him. They didn't even know he was missing.

end


End file.
